Etoile filante
by Didi Gemini
Summary: [OS] Et si, au lieu de revenir adultes, nos chevaliers revenaient en mode bambin ? En coécriture avec Phebe83a.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Y'en a pas ! Ou de légers :p

**Rating :** K.

Salut ! Voici une fic écrite avec Phebe83a.

**Lys :** P'tit coup de pub ! Passez de temps en temps chez elle ! Zolies fics :-)

Voui !! Alors cette fic est pas yaoi, juste toute kawai :-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Étoile filante

Sion poussa un long soupir. Il était encore tôt mais il appréhendait le réveil des chevaliers. Après la bataille d'Hadès lui et Dohko avaient réussi à revenir par leurs propres moyens, mais pas les plus jeunes. Saori étant toujours portée disparu, il faisait de son mieux pour ramener tout ses chevaliers au Domaine.

Et la tâche n'est pas facile ! Car ce n'est pas de jeunes hommes en pleine forme qu'ils avaient récupérés, mais des gamins ne dépassant pas les six ans. Au début, ils avaient espéré que leur esprit soit plus âgé, mais en les voyant fourrer leur pouce dans leur bouche ou hurler quand le copain lui piquait sa peluche, Sion et Dohko avaient vite compris.

Déçu, il avait aménagé le palais pour garder tous les petits en même temps, mais entre les cris et bagarres, il commençait à regretter. Il passa par la salle a manger, vérifia que les servantes avaient bien servi le petit-déjeuner et alla réveiller les gamins.

On avait aménagé une chambre seulement. Les murs étaient tapissés avec du papier dans les tons pastels, et le sol recouvert d'une moquette beige. Les volets étaient fermés, on ne voyait pas grand-chose dans le pièce, à part les douze lits qui étaient alignés le long de deux murs. Sur les draps étaient imprimés les signes zodiacaux. Ainsi, pas de bagarre, parce que l'un préférait la couette de l'autre. Dispute banale qui finissait en baston générale. Ce n'était pas des chevaliers pour rien.

Le pope ouvrit les volets et de petites formes commencèrent à bouger sous les draps. Quelques-uns était assis à se frotter les yeux d'autres s'était juste retourné pour dormir encore.

« Allez, les enfants ! On se lève ! »

J'ai l'impression d'être un père de famille, songea Sion. Et il n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

Il passa une main tendre dans les cheveux de son ancien disciple, il avait fini par oublier à quel point il était mignon enfant. Il alla sortir des vêtements pour sa troupe, posa un pile sur chaque lit et attaqua l'habillage.

Une corvée qui passait encore, mais lorsque il prit une brosse, un douzaine de regards se posèrent sur lui. Il commença par Mû, brossa la chevelure mauve pendant que le petit bélier gémissait, il remercia le ciel qu'Aldébaran ait les cheveux courts, avec Kanon les cris commencèrent, Shaka pleura, Milo s'enfuit et lui fallut lui courir à près. Le Verseau se mit à hurler, et à sa grande stupeur, quand il fut épuisé par les onze autres, le petit poisson lui prit la brosse et essaya tout seul avant de la lui rendre.

Sion, surpris, regarda Aphrodite caresser les cheveux de Camus qui cessa de crier et se laissa câliner par le suédois, sous le regard furieux de Milo qui bouillonnait sur place. Il fonça vers eux, en criant des : « Pas touche Camous !! ». Aphrodite lui tira la langue, Milo se mit à hurler. Camus soupira et tira la langue au Scorpion, qui se mit à pleurer. Ce qui, bien évidemment, fit pleurer d'autres enfants. Sion se retint de le frapper.

La journée allait être longue pour le pauvre Grand Pope. Il attrapa un des petits par la main compta vite fait s'ils étaient tous là et les amena déjeuner. Les galopins grimpèrent sur les chaises, une servante servait du chocolat quand il surprit Aiolia avec un couteau qui essayait de couper son petit pain. Il blêmit et téléporta l'objet tranchant ailleurs. Aussitôt, l'enfant se mit à hurler. Sion soupira, ça commençait vraiment bien. Aioros essaya de calmer son frère, et après un bon gros calinou, le Lion se calma. Mais ce fut au tour de Masque de Mort de faire des siennes. Il venait d'attraper le gros pot de Nutella et, avec Shura et Milo, se servaient de leurs doigts pour vider le pot.

Il utilisa une serviette pour nettoyer les menottes et en profita pour tartiner tout ce qui se présentait à sa vue puis renvoya le pot dans placard. Shaka était en train de grimper sur la table pour attraper des biscuits, ce qui renversa le verre de jus d'orange d'Aphrodite. Un coup de pied accidentel de la Vierge cogna contre le bras de Camus qui reversa sa tasse sur lui et se mit à pleurer.

L'ancien Bélier attrapa la Vierge et le remit sur sa chaise pour s'occuper du Verseau. Il épongea le liquide marron. Quand le verre reversé tomba de la table, Aphrodite voulu arranger ça et se coupa en poussant des hurlements stridents. Dohko qui venait d'arriver souleva le suédois dans ses bras pour le soigner, les cris disparurent, remplacés par des reniflements.

Sion crut que les ennuis étaient terminées, mais voilà que Saga jouait les aventuriers en voulant se servir tout seul avec la cruche de jus d'orange. Sion, imaginant déjà la catastrophe, se dépêcha de récupérer le récipient. La lèvre du petit grec trembla et il se mit à pleurer, se cachant les yeux avec ses mains. Solidarité fraternelle, voilà Kanon qui se mit à crier après le Grand Pope pour qu'il lui rende la cruche. À sa plus grande surprise, Mû se mêla de la partie et cria après son maître, alors que Aldébaran, à côté du Bélier, criait en montrant son verre vide.

Le petit-déjeuner était enfin fini. Sion remercia tous les dieux de l'Olympe pour se miracle et changea rapidement le petit Verseau. Dohko posa les enfants dans une salle de jeu et les surveilla du coin de l'œil en lisant son journal.

Des petits groupes se formèrent. Certains allèrent dans le coin légo, d'autres allèrent dessiner, les puzzles quittèrent les étagères, les jouets furent renversés sur le sol. Dohko ne préféra pas lever les yeux vers le foutoir qui commençait lentement, mais sûrement à se former dans le pièce.

Camus revenait d'ailleurs en trottinant, Sion suivait avec un plateau et leur petit-déjeuner à eux deux. Ils savourèrent leur café, laissant les gosses se chamailler et brailler, tentèrent de lire leurs journaux et, au bout d'une demie heure, contemplèrent le bazar. Ils appelèrent les petits et réclamèrent que tous soient en rang quand il reviendraient et ils se réfugièrent quelques minutes dans la grande salle d'audience, au calme.

Pendant ce temps-là, les enfants avaient oublié rapidement l'ordre de leurs aînés. Résultat, les chamailleries continuaient. Camus, qui s'était mis à dessiner tranquillement dans son coin, vint se faire embêter par Shaka qui voulait son crayon rouge, alors que Aphrodite courait partout, le crayon bleu à la main, Shura à ses trousses. Kanon et Masque de Mort, dans le coin légo, se disputaient, alors que Saga montrait à Mû comment assembler les pièces de son puzzle, tout comme Aioros qui s'efforçait de calmer son petit frère qui pleurnichait parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Pas loin, Milo s'excitait parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas, et il se mit à pleurer. Aldébaran le gronda, il criait vraiment trop fort, mais le petit Scorpion hurla de plus belle.

Ayant goûté un peu du calme de la salle d'audience, Sion et Dohko se décidèrent à retrouver leur chevaliers d'or, ou plutôt leurs gamins turbulents. Ils se dirent que c'était dur d'être un papa et une maman. Surtout de douze gosses. C'était trop d'un coup.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de jeu, ils n'eurent qu'une envie, et c'était de s'enfuir. Loin, très loin. Les murs, qu'ils avaient jusque là réussi à garder intacts, avaient été attaqués par Camus, Shaka, Aphrodite et Shura qui s'amusaient joyeusement à gribouiller sur le magnifique papier peint beige, alors qu'à l'autre bout de la salle, Kanon, Masque de Mort, Milo et Aiolia en étaient venus aux mains, allez savoir comment et pourquoi. Mû, le pouce enfoncé dans la bouche, regardait d'un œil exaspéré les gamins se battre, Aldébaran confortablement assis à côté de lui. Aioros et Saga papotaient, indifférents aux légos éparpillés sur le sol et aux morceaux de puzzles étalés partout.

Ils prirent une grande inspiration, repoussèrent les idées d'infanticide et rassemblèrent leur troupe. Les servantes feraient un peu de rangement. Ils se demandèrent où les petits chevaliers pourraient ne causer aucun dégât et optèrent pour la plage. Ils calculèrent les chances de mort par noyade et jugèrent le pourcentage de perte raisonnable. Ils envoyèrent les garçons se mettre en maillot, prirent des piles de serviettes plus un grand sac de joujoux. Vérifièrent qu'ils les avaient tous et se téléportèrent sur la plage en contre bas du domaine.

Sion et Dohko n'eurent pas le temps de poser les affaires, ni même de dire quoi que ce soit, que déjà, les gosses hurlaient et couraient partout, comme s'ils découvraient un nouveau monde. Mais déjà, Shaka se cassait la figure par terre et il se mit à pleurer. Mû l'attrapa par la main et, chouinant toujours, il suivit son ami, sous le regard médusé des deux adultes. La journée ne venait que de commencer.

Un groupe partit patauger dans l'eau, un autre sortit tous les jouets pour les éparpiller. Mû était assis dans le sable et tendait une pelle à Shaka qui reniflait encore et Milo courait pour que les vagues ne lui mouillent pas les pieds. Les deux adultes se dévêtirent, Sion partit s'occuper des enfants au sable tandis que Dohko avait de l'eau aux chevilles avec les petits baigneurs. Aphrodite ramassait des coquillages, imité par Milo.

Le petit Scorpion trouva un très joli coquillage. Un sourire aux lèvres, il chercha Camus des yeux, mais le français était en train de se baigner. Il chercha quelqu'un de confiance du regard et vit Mû, pas loin qui remplissait un seau de sable. Il courut vers lui comme une furie et lui donna son coquillage en lui baragouinant que c'était pour Camus. Le Bélier acquiesça et le posa près de lui de façon à ne pas le perdre. Et aussitôt, Milo fonça vers la mer. Il hésita, puis se lança. L'eau était froide, mais il était près à tout pour son Camus qui pleurait parce que Masque de Mort lui avait piqué son maillot.

Le Scorpion se jeta sur le Cancer, lui faisant boire la tasse, et récupéra son trophée qu'il rendit au Verseau. Il prit la main du français, le ramenant vers le sable, il fonça chercher le coquillage. Il lui tendit et plaqua un smack sur sa joue. Camus s'essuya les yeux avec le dos de sa main, admira et posa un timide bisou de remerciement sur la joue de Milo.

Sion : Ils sont mignons, je les savais pas aussi proches.

Dohko : Je pense qu'il faut pas leur dire en mode grand, ils vont faire la gueule.

Sion : Tu penses qu'ils ont ?

Dohko : Un tendre penchant, ils seraient dans leur état normal, il nous glacerait pour avoir pensé ça.

Sion : Faisons comme si nous n'avions rien vu, alors.

Milo, les joues rouges fit un sourire lumineux à Mû qui leva le pouce avec un regard complice. Puis, il repartit à sa tache, c'est-à-dire aider Shaka à faire un château de sable. Aphrodite, qui avait ramassé plein de coquillage, vint timidement vers les deux amis, leur demandant s'il pouvait les aider, ce qui lui fut gentiment accordé. Sion et Dohko regardaient, avec tendresse, les trois enfants construire tranquillement leur château, ignorant Shura qui faisait boire la tasse à Masque de Mort sous les rires de Kanon.

Sion rattrapa le Cancer avant qu'il se noie pour de bon. Les jeux commençaient à être plus calmes, certains petits bâillements apparurent. Les deux sourirent, ravis, en pensant : repas et sieste. Dohko passa aux cuisines en coup de vent pour prendre leur pique-nique, Sion rinça les enfants pleins de sable et les installa sur les serviettes. La balance réapparut avec deux gros paniers qu'il posa à terre.

Les servantes avaient préparés des petits sandwichs pour les enfants, accompagnés d'un jus de fruits. Dohko et Sion les distribuèrent aux enfants qui commencèrent à manger joyeusement. Ils crurent qu'ils seraient tranquille, quand Shura vola le jus de fruit d'Aiolia, il préférait celui au raisin. Ne se laissant pas faire, Aiolia se mit à taper le Capricorne qui répondit de plus bel. Sion voulut les séparer mais, évidemment, Aphrodite et Milo se bagarrèrent, suivis de Kanon et Masque de Mort.

« Pour une histoire de jus de fruits… » Soupira Dohko en séparant de son mieux les gamins.

Ils firent de leur mieux pour rétablir le calme. Les sandwichs vite engloutis, les deux grands distribuèrent des gâteaux, ce qui donna 12 petits très occupés et très sages pour quelques instants. Ils finirent de grignoter et de multiples bâillements arrivèrent. Les garçons se frottaient les yeux, quelques un suçait leur pouce.

Les adultes les installèrent sur des serviettes à l'ombre pour leur petite sieste. Milo fit des pieds et des mains pour faire calinou avec Camus qui se faisait caresser les cheveux par Aphrodite, alors qu'Aiolia venait se blottir contre son frère, bientôt suivi de Shura. Kanon s'allongea, alors que Masque de Mort se servait de son ventre comme d'oreiller. Shaka vint chercher Mû pour lui servir de nounours, mais Saga l'avait déjà attrapé, alors le petit blond partit se coller à Aldébaran qui dormait déjà.

Sion et Dohko regardèrent les enfants, sages comme des images.

« J'adore les enfants, surtout quand ils dorment, affirma Sion.

- On a une petit moment de répit, ça ne va pas durer longtemps.

- Hélas non, ils récupèrent plus vite que nous.

- On pourrait les confier aux servantes.

- Et si ça se passe mal ? Redevenus grands, ils risquent de nous les massacrer.

- Ils n'oseraient pas !

- Je me méfie des « sages », genre Mû, Shaka et Camus.

- Remarque, on va protéger nos domestiques.

- Donc il reste que nous. »

Les amis s'installèrent confortablement, somnolant. En quelques jours, les petits gold les avaient épuisés. Ils avaient beau être petits, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils soient vraiment sages. Au début, Sion avait crié après ces sales gosses qui ne faisaient que se battre ou se disputer. Au final, Dohko avait réussi à le convaincre que ça ne servait à rien de s'époumoner pour si peu. Si on pouvait considérer que la peinture dans les cheveux, la bataille de légos, les baston dans le bain, les douches de jus de fruits et la confiture de fraise dans les oreilles étaient peu de choses.

Les enfants finirent pas se réveiller, le moment de détente était terminé pour les deux adultes. Ils soupirèrent, leur donnèrent un petit goûter, qui se termina somme toute plutôt bien, si on excepte le jus de pomme dont s'arrosèrent copieusement Milo et Aiola , puis ils décidèrent de les mettre au bain. Ils étaient plein de sable et le sel collait à leur peau. Espérant du plus profond de leur cœur que le bain se passe bien, Sion et Dohko prirent toutes les affaires et les téléportèrent dans le treizième temple.

Les petits galopèrent sur le marbre du palais vers les termes. Les maillots tombèrent sur le sol. Ils foncèrent vers le bassin d'eau tiède. Sion courant à leur suite pendant que Dohko se débarrassait du matériel de plage. Le Bélier surveillait du coin de l'œil qu'il reste sur la banquette, là ou les gosses avaient pied. Il chercha du savon et du shampooing, attrapa un premier gamin, la Vierge, et entreprit de le savonner. Ça commençait plutôt pas mal.

Finalement avec Dohko, il lavèrent à la chaîne les enfants, repoussant la grande épreuve pour leurs nerfs. Le shampooing avec les premiers lavages de cheveux, les hurlements commencèrent en plus des bagarres qu'il ne voyait pas, trop occupé à essayer faire tenir tranquille celui qui les cheveux mouillés ou à moitié savonneux gigotait ou se sauvait.

Saga et Shaka se frottaient les yeux. Ils avaient tellement bougé qu'ils avaient réussi à se mettre du savon dans les yeux. Quand le petit grec lui montra le flacon de shampooing à l'hindou. Avec un sourire complice, les deux enfants foncèrent et les firent tomber accidentellement, sous les cris de Sion. Ils firent une mine innocente, c'était pas de leur faute. Ils s'enfuirent, échappant à une bonne fessée dont Sion les menaçait. Bien fait pour lui, il était pas obligé de leur mettre du savon dans les yeux !

Un bruit de casse retentit. Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils regardèrent vers le meuble de rangement pour voir Kanon et Masque de Mort faire la courte échelle à Aiolia et Milo qui venaient de faire tomber une bouteille d'huile pour le bain. Les deux vétérans mirent une claque sur les fesses des responsables et appelèrent… hurlèrent plutôt le nom d'une servante.

La fille arriva en courant, ramassa les bouts de verre pendant que le Bélier grondait les quatre petits en pleurs. Il avait pas encore fini que Dohko tomba sur Mû et Aphrodite qui vidaient consciencieusement le bocal remplit des cotons de couleur et jeter à l'eau ce qui leur plaisaient pas. La Balance saisit par le bras le Poisson, tapa les deux chevaliers et s'attela au ramassage et repêchage des boules colorées. Six d'entre eux pleuraient. Au moins, pendant se temps, ils ne faisaient plus de bêtise, pensa-t-il.

Shura regarda Aldébaran, qui jusque là était plutôt sage. Il avait le regard fixe. Le petit Capricorne se mit près de lui et suivit son regard. Ils admirèrent les flacons de sels multicolores, de bains moussants et de savons en tout genre. Ils se regardèrent, puis un sourire innocent apparut sur leur lèvres. Discrètement, ils sortirent de l'eau, nus comme des vers, et coururent vers les étagères.

Les voyant faire, Aioros sortit à son tour, Camus, Shaka et Saga sur ses talons. Les deux petits grecs firent à courte échelle à Shura et Camus, qui attrapèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Ils donnèrent des flacons aux autres en bas, qui coururent vers les thermes et laissèrent couler les liquides colorés dans l'eau. Kanon, Masque de Mort, Aiolia et Milo foncèrent vers eux et attrapèrent les sels et les savon qu'ils se firent une joie de jeter dans l'eau.

Une fois qu'ils ne purent plus atteindre quoique ce soit, les enfants sautèrent dans l'eau colorée et odorante. Enfin, Sion et Dohko se rendirent compte que l'eau n'était plus tout à fait bleue. Sion devint écarlate et hurla, alors que Dohko se pinçait le nez, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Entre temps, Mû et Aphrodite sautaient dans l'eau en riant.

La servante avait la main devant sa bouche, se retenant d'éclater de rire, alors que Sion hurlait après les enfants qui se mirent à pleurer. Dohko se pinçait l'arrêt du nez, respirant calmement. Sa devise : rester zen en tout circonstance. Enfin, ça ne l'empêcha pas de mettre une bonne fessée aux gamins, empêchant son ami de faire un malheur. Ils attrapèrent les gosses et, un à un, les rincèrent afin qu'il ne fasse pas de réaction à cause de ces produits, qui étaient peu approprié pour leur peau délicate.

« Peau délicate, je t'en foutrais, moi… grogna Sion.

- Sion, calme-toi…

- Nan, je peux pas me calmer !! »

Il était furieux. Une fois tous les enfants lavés, ils leur mirent leur pyjama. Étrangement, les enfants se laissaient faire. Ils avalèrent leur repas dans la cuisine et les laissèrent dans leur lit.

Le vieux maître repassa dans la chambre des petits, il avait encore entendu du chahut. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte. Tomba sur les mômes qui se bagarraient. À son entrée, plus un bruit ne se fit entendre alors que douze paires d'yeux effrayés se posaient sur lui. Il les menaça de leur redonner une fessé, ce qui donna que les douze petits se jetèrent dans leur lit. Il resta encore quelques instants devant les mines craintives.

Depuis le bain, il devait avouer que leur patience n'existait plus vraiment. Il regarda les gamins, se demanda si un avait évité la punition et poussa un soupir découragé en comptant que tous y étaient passés et certaines plusieurs fois. Il quitta enfin la pièce, il venait de sentir un cosmos familier.

Shion, lui, se porta au devant du visiteur. Son regard s'écarquilla en reconnaissant la jeune fille. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il se jeta sur elle, suivi de Dohko. La japonaise remarqua les traits tirés des deux hommes. Et se demanda pourquoi ils la serraient dans leurs bras comme des noyés s'accrocheraient à une bouée. Sion fit semblant de rien, leur dit que les combat avait du les épuiser et que quelques jours de vacances leur ferait du bien. Les deux anciens embrassèrent leur sauveuse et partirent rapidement ensemble.

Saori était vraiment étonnée de voir ses deux chevaliers partirent aussi vite. Ou plutôt s'enfuir, mais ça, elle ne s'en était pas vraiment rendue compte. Elle partit dans les couloirs, et fut à nouveau surprise de ne voir aucune servante. Elles devaient être couchées. La vérité était que les petits dormaient et qu'elles n'avaient aucune envie d'annoncer la nouvelle à leur déesse, de peur qu'elle aille les voir et qu'ils se réveillent.

L'adolescente sentait une présence, ou plutôt plusieurs. Derrière une porte. Étonné, elle l'ouvrit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant les nombreux lits alignés et les enfants dormant paisiblement sous leurs couverture. Elle fit l'erreur d'allumer la lumière. Aussitôt, les petits chevaliers s'extirpèrent de leurs draps et coururent vers le déesse en avec un petit air paniqué.

Elle détailla les petites frimousses, surprise par leur réaction. Elle constata un petit lit vide chercha du regard qui pouvait manquer. Elle trouva deux petit garçon dans le même lit qui se serait dans les bras l'un de l'autre, deux petites tête bleues. Elle entendit une petite voix dire « j'ai rien fait », elle se demanda pourquoi. Ce fut suivi d'un« Pas fessé ». La fille les regarda, sidérée, passa sa main dans la petite chevelure et posa un baiser sur les deux fronts.

Lentement, les petits garçons, un par un, s'avancèrent vers elle. Chacun se trouva un petit bout de lit pour s'asseoir près d'elle jusqu'à ce que la couche soit vraiment étriquée. Elle fit de son mieux pour les câliner tous, mais les mouvements sur le matelas étaient périlleux et risquaient de déséquilibrer un enfant. Elle se leva précautionneusement, rassura les babins avant de chercher où se trouvait la lingerie.

Elle parcourut plusieurs couloirs, ouvrit encore plus de portes et tomba enfin sur le réduit. Un sourire satisfait se forma sur ses lèvres quand elle trouva un grande couette pliée, elle grimpa sur la pointe des pied pour l'attraper et voyant qu'elle refusait de venir, elle tira d'un coup sec. La couette se dépila et lui tomba dessus. Contente, elle la ramassa en la roula comme elle put pour la porter sans trébucher dessus.

Elle regagna la chambre, choisit le coin jeux qui était dégagé et l'étala sur le sol. Elle s'assit au milieu leur faisant signe de venir. Les petits chevalier s'installèrent près d'elle. Après de long câlin, la jeune fille s'allongea en disant qu'il était l'heure de dormir et qu'elle allait raconter une histoire. Elle sentit les enfants s'allonger contre elle, de petites mains lui toucher les cheveux et elle commença son récit.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils dormaient. Elle ferma les yeux en se demandant si elle n'était pas Alice, elle prenait pas le thé avec le lièvre de mars et le chapelier fou. Elle contempla les douze frimousses et les revit plus grand avant de s'endormir elle aussi.

Le jour réveilla les bambins. Ils virent Saori encore endormi et se demandèrent quoi faire pour qu'elle soit contente. Le petit groupe se mit à murmurer, à un peu se chamailler et se décida à aller à la pièce du petit-déjeuner. Chacun chercha ce qu'il pouvait ramener.

Mû était repartit en courant dans la salle de jeu pour revenir avec une petite brouette. Et Aldébaran, Shaka et lui s'occupait de la remplir avec des tasses, des verres et des couverts. Masque de mort faisait la courte échelle à Aphrodite pour qu'il attrape les corbeilles de petits pains pendant que Milo et Camus remplissaient un petit seau en plastique avec des portions de beurre et de confiture. Aiolia et son frère ramassaient les serviettes dont ils avaient fait un tas dans leur bras.

Shura faisait de son mieux pour récupérer une des nappes, Saga et son jumeau escaladaient le placard de l'office pour attraper leur précieuse patte à tartiner. Tous reportèrent le plus silencieusement possible leur butin. Un groupe de 3 s'attela à mettre la table sur la nappe par terre près de la japonaise, pendant que les autres s'organisaient pour grimper sur le guéridon et prendre les brocs de jus d'orange et de chocolat.

Ensemble, ils disposèrent ce qu'ils avaient récupérés. Ils se dirent que ça aurait été marrant si les deux grandes asperges étaient là aussi, mais apparemment, elles avaient disparues. Tant pis pour elles. Toute façon, elles faisaient rien que leur crier dessus. Quelques disputes éclatèrent, à propos de la couleur des serviettes, des jus de fruits ou encore des portions de confitures, ce qui réveilla Saori. Stupéfaite, elle vit le pique-nique qu'avaient préparés les chibis chevaliers. Toute contente de cette petite dînette, elle embrassa tous les enfants qui couraient vers elle pour réclamer un bisou.

La dînette commença. Tous les enfants étaient rassemblés autour de la nappe. Saori, comme une enfant jouant avec ses poupées, leur fit des tartines de confiture et de nutella. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que les petits chevaliers ne connaissaient pas la serviette, et que rapidement, leurs pyjama furent tachés. Mais elle préféra ne pas y faire attention. Cependant, elle ne put laisser ces garnements manger le chocolat à même le pot, ce qui attira des pleurs, mais avec un câlin, qui tâcha sa robe, elle put les calmer.

Le petit repas se déroula calmement avec une mention spéciale pour le jus d'orange de Shura qui atterrit sur la nappe, les petits doigts sales qui touchèrent à tout et les bisous baveux collants. Saorie s'amusa beaucoup, et une fois le repas finit, elle rit du piteux état des enfants et de sa robe froissé et tachée.

Saori : On va se laver les amours ?

Les enfant se regardèrent. Ils se souvinrent de leur bêtise de la veille et de la bonne fessée qu'ils s'étaient prise. Mais les deux grands étaient plus là, et Saori était gentille. Elle ne leur mettrait pas de fessée. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, ils sortirent de la chambre et coururent jusqu'aux termes, avec la ferme intention de mettre plein de produits bizarres dans la baignoire. Il en restait forcément encore, y'en avait toujours plein tous les jours.

Saori suivit les petits chevaliers, mais s'arrêta en chemin et interpella les servantes qui passaient par là. Elle leur dit que la chambre était en bazar, les lits défaits et la nappe encombrée posée sur le sol. Les jeunes femmes lui promirent qu'elles feraient le ménage, et la déesse repartit. Quand elle entra dans les termes, elle fut paralysée en voyant les enfants, comme la veille, mais ça, elle ne le savait pas, balancer tout ce qu'ils avaient sous la main dans l'eau claire. Une fois que ce fut fait, ils sautèrent dedans, un sourire joyeux plaqué sur les lèvres. Saori soupira. Elle n'allait pas les disputer, elle n'en avait pas le cœur.

La déesse se déshabilla. Après tout, ce n'était que des enfants, elle n'avait pas à avoir honte. Nue, elle entra dans l'eau. Les enfants, loin d'être gênés de la voir toute nue, se jetèrent sur elle et voulurent la noyer, mais elle réussi à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Elle n'allait quand même pas avaler l'eau avec tout ce savon !

La fontaine au fond faisait de la mousse et les petits s'amusaient à s'éclabousser, à se bousculer près de la fille. Elle prit le shampooing près du bord, commença à savonner ses longs cheveux qui avaient reçu des substances bizarres et collantes. Les garçons la regardèrent faire et tendirent leur main pour avoir du produit, elle en posa dans chaque menotte et les petite tête se couvrirent de mousse blanche. Elle les aida à se rincer et joua encore un long moment.

La déesse rappela son petit monde, et envoya les enfants vers les douches, surveillant qu'ils ne tombent pas. Justement, Aphrodite tomba dans l'eau du côté profond et Saori dû se rejeter à l'eau pour le repêcher. Elle porta le petit Poisson qui sanglotait en crachant de l'eau. Les autres était déjà arrivés près de douche. Elle régla la température de l'eau et l'ouvrit. Des rires d'enfant lui répondirent pendant que le suédois, calmé, se serait contre elle et cachait son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

Quand tout ce petit mode fut lavé, Saori les habilla. Les servantes avaient déposés leurs vêtements dans les vestiaires. Après s'être elle-même habillé, la déesse voulut s'occuper des enfants, qui étaient trop nombreux. Certains essayaient de s'habiller tout seul, mais c'était trop dur, où les vêtements n'étaient pas à la bonne place. Saori se demanda comment Sion et Dohko avaient pu faire. Toute seule, elle réussi tant bien que mal à rendre les enfants convenables. Elle voulut leur coiffer les cheveux, mais ce fut une épreuve de force. Les enfants regardaient la brosse comme s'il s'agissait de leur ennemie personnelle.

Avec du temps et la persuasion, elle réussit à coiffer tout ce petit monde. Elle les raccompagna dans la salle de jeux, avala rapidement un thé. Ils avaient passé une journée à jouer, à mettre un bazar pas possible et à se coller à la japonaise. Il faisait enfin moins chaud, la nuit allait tomber et Saori les avait emmené en ville au cirque.

Les petits avaient ri, battu des mains, mis de la barbe à papa partout. Après elle avait fait une halte manège sous les regards étonnés des parents présents. Milo avait prit d'office un avion et tendu la main à Camus, Masque de mort un voiture rouge et Aphrodite un cheval. Elle avait beaucoup rie de petit chevalier et d'elle avec sa troisième robe taché.

En rentrant au palais elle guida les enfant sur la terrasse et demanda des rafraîchissements. Il faisait encore bon, même si il était tard les chevaliers semblaient un peu trop excités pour aller dormir et elle n'avait pas envie que la soirée se termine.

Kanon : Saori regarde !

Mù : C'est joli !

Aiolia : C'est quoi ?

Saori : Une étoile filante, il faut faire un vœu quand on en voit une.

Shura : Moi je fais le vœu que tu restes toujours.

Aldébaran : Moi aussi

Camus : Et toi, tu fais quoi comme vœu ?

La japonaise sembla troublée, des larmes embuèrent son regard.

Saori : Que vous ne grandissiez jamais.

Les petitx se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi elle pleurait. Ils l'entourèrent de leur bras. Elle sécha ses larmes du dos de la main et demanda aux enfants d'aller dans la chambre. Elle redéplia la couette parterre, s'allongea et attendit qu'ils viennent s'installer près d'elle. Les petits firent plein de mamours puis elle reprit l'histoire où elle l'avait laissée.

Les yeux se fermèrent, les souffles devinrent plus réguliers. Elle avait très envie de pleurer, elle tenta de se calmer posa un baiser sur chaque front sachant que se serait le dernier. Le cœur lourd, elle enflamma son cosmos et referma la porte sur elle. Elle gagna ses appartements, elle se glissa sous sa douche, laissa couler l'eau mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa robe tachée.

Elle enfila des vêtements propres et tomba plus que ce qu'elle s'assit dans un fauteuil. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. Il faisait à nouveau jour du bruit et des voix revenaient du réfectoire, Tatsumi tambourinait à sa porte. Les « Princesse, répondez moi ! » s'enchaînaient. Elle sortit de ses pensées, passa devant Tatsumi et se dirigea vers le temple de la déesse. Arrivée devant, elle enflamma son cosmos. À cet instant, les tasses et les couverts s'immobilisèrent dans la salle à manger. C'était un cosmos puissant, mais pas celui d'Athéna, il résonnait en lui une froide détermination. Un grand bruit arriva du haut du sanctuaire, suivit par un bruit d'éboulement.

« Je te hais Athéna, je te laisserai plus leur faire de mal »

Le temple s'effondra et le cosmos de la japonaise s'intensifia encore, les chevaliers d'or et Sion débouchèrent en courant sur l'esplanade juste à temps pour voir la statue se fissurer. Une autre aura puissante se manifesta, essaya de contrer celui de la fille, les deux énergies se combattirent, celui de Saorie devint plus violant et repoussa l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien. La représentation divine s'écroula dans un nuage de poussière et la japonaise regagna ses appartements sous les regards interloqués des chevaliers.

Sion : Dohko tu penses que ?

Dohko : Hein ? J'ai l'impression

Le japonais toisa les deux hommes

Tatsumi : Moi Tatsumi … dan de kendo j'exige de savoir se que vous avait fait à ma princesse.

Il agita son sabre de bambou sorti d'on ne sait ou devant le nez des vétérans.

Masque de mort : Nous aussi on voudrait comprendre.

Sion : C'est-à-dire, y a eut un petit souci quand on vous a ramené des enfers.

Dohko : Rien de grave.

Shaka : Un souci ?

Dohko : Oh, à peine.

Sion : C'était pas grand-chose Saorie a arrangé ça.

Milo : Arrangé quoi ?

Dohko : On vous a ramené un peu … plus jeune

Aiolia : Plus jeune ?

Sion : On s'est retrouvé avec des gamins

Un même regard surpris accueillit la nouvelle.

Dohko : Et comme vous étiez infernaux et que Saori est passé par là

Sion : On l'a laissée s'occuper de vous.

Tatsumi : QUOI !!!!! C'est héroïque, la laisser seule et fuir, bravo.

Dohko : Et faut se les subir, ces monstres

Sion : Bref, je crois qu'elle s'est un peu trop… attachée.

Tatsumi : Ma princesse, ma merveilleuse princesse… bhou….

Le chevalier oublièrent Tastsumi pleurant d'adoration sur sa princesse et firent de leur mieux pour mettre bout à bout les informations. Des images du rêve qu'ils avaient revinrent en mémoire ainsi que le vœu étrange de Saori.

Milo : Je comprends pas, pourquoi détruire le temple ?

Le japonais se releva donna un coup de bambou sur la tête de Milo.

Milo : Aie, mais c'est contagieux la folie.

Tatsumi : Tais-toi, ingrat ! Ma princesse si douce. La dernière fois que vous vous êtes regardé dans un miroir, ça remonte à quand ! C'est vrai que l'ordre est pas mal, des assassins, un Glaçon sur patte, un narcissique, un Schizophrène, et j'en passe. Vous pensez que ma merveilleuse princesse voulait ça pour les bambins qu'elle a tenu dans ses bras ? La responsable, c'est Athéna, et elle l'a chassée.

Shion : Elle peut pas c'était pas des gamins, c'était l'enfer avec eux. Elle peut pas les aimer.

Camus : Que nous ne grandissions jamais

Un triste sourire passa sur les lèvres des chevaliers.

Masque de mort : On va pas la laisser seule, non ? A déprimer.

Shura : On envoie qui ?

Dohko : Son chouchou

Mû : Elle n'a pas de préféré.

Aldébaran : On y va tous !

Les douze jeunes hommes arrivèrent devant la chambre de la demoiselle, Aiolia ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Elle se tenait de dos debout sur le balcon. Le Bélier s'approcha d'elle hésita puis la serra dans ses bras, les autre le rejoignirent se pressant silencieusement contre elle.

Aldébaran : Là-bas il y a un étoile filante.

Aphrodite : Moi ,je fais le vœu que tu restes toujours.

Masque de mort : Moi aussi.

Camus : Et toi ?

Saori : Qu'Athéna ne vous fasses plus jamais de mal.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la japonaise, qui furent timidement séché par ses grands bambins.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


End file.
